In data processing systems, high-level programming languages such as Python and Scala are used to enhance readability of code and allow the achievement of complex functions using compact and highly functional command formats. However, system speed and efficiency are reduced by the difficulty of effectively converting such commands into instructions executable by compute elements within the system, or by the inefficiency of interpreting such commands by the system.